Nargles
by offerjupiter
Summary: When Harry and Cho realize they are under the mistletoe after the D.A. meeting before Christmas break, they come very close to kissing. When Harry mentions the mistletoe is probably full of nargles, and Cho asks what they are, Harry freezes up and explains what they are to her without thinking. With the moment gone, Cho leaves Harry, who questions how he remembered what Luna said.
1. Mistletoe Theories

"Mistletoe." Cho said quietly. Harry froze up, his head was spinning. He bit his tongue as his mouth stumbled over the words.

"Yeah. Probably full of nargles, though." Cho gave him a funny look, tears still clinging to her eye lashes, illuminated in the low light.

"What are nargles?" Harry opened his mouth, feeling momentarily stunned.

"I, well, you'd need to ask Loony—Luna Lovegood." Cho laughed and hiccupped a little; it seemed that she had stopped crying. Why Harry didn't shut up then, he had no idea. "Luna says they infest mistletoe, and other stuff, and they're thieves and like to take your things. She got her shoes and papers stolen. But she wears that butterbeer cork necklace, and those radish earrings, to keep them away." Harry stopped talking, his eyes widening a little in disbelief. He had listened to everything Luna had said. Cho stared at him, her eyes watery and her nose scrunched up in a funny way.

The moment had ended.

"Well… thanks Harry." Cho sniffled, and walked past him. A moment later he heard the door shut. Harry stood there, perplexed and a little annoyed. What exactly just happened?

* * *

Harry walked back to the common room, thinking things over. Looking back over the year, since the night he had met Luna on that carriage, when she had told him he was sane, he had remembered everything Luna had told him. The Ministry conspiracies, and the different magical creatures she had grown up believing in, despite how incredulous some of it was. Subconsciously he had remembered it all. "I must be mental." Harry muttered to himself, as he approached the Fat Lady.

"Talking to yourself, eh?" The Fat Lady inquired, in that all-knowing, dramatic tone she usually addressed him with. "You know Potter, some people might think you're—"

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Harry snapped at her. The portrait swung open and he climbed in, immediately seeing Hermione and Ron sitting at their favorite couch in front of the fire. He walked up to them and plopped down, a glowering look upon his face.

"What kept you?" Ron asked, glancing over at him. Harry didn't say anything, staring into the fire.

"Are you alright Harry? Is it Cho; did she corner you after the meeting?" Harry nodded his head a little, still not paying much attention to either of them.

"So—er—what did she want?" Ron snickered, dropping it after Hermione gave him a look.

"She—er—" Harry was tripping over his words again.

"Did you kiss?" Hermione asked simply. Harry froze up again. Ron leaned forward avidly.

"Well?" He demanded. Harry shook his head and Ron sank away, looking mildly disappointed.

"I think— I think she was going to. And then—then I…" Harry was at a loss for words. "I started talking about nargles. In the mistletoe." He blurted out. Ron burst out laughing and Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly at the unexpected news.

"You've been hanging around Loony Lovegood too much mate." Ron chortled, clapping him on the back. Harry shook his head, making a face.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Luna skipped back from the latest D.A. meeting to the Ravenclaw dormitories. She was in a surprisingly good mood, despite the fact Harry had clearly disliked the idea of being underneath the mistletoe with Luna. She had simply brushed it off and told him it was a good he had moved. _Good thinking. It's often infested with nargles. _She had said. _Well it's true. _Luna scolded herself. She wouldn't be caught dead kissing under mistletoe, under normal circumstances. She would have been too worried the nargles would take her shoes again, or some other article of clothing, like her tie.

Luna shook off the thoughts as she walked up the spiral staircase, bouncing up and down a little with each step. Her radish earrings swung with each hop and she was humming softly to herself. When she reached the entrance to Ravenclaw tower, there were three first years huddled outside the door.

"Trouble answering the riddle?" Luna asked airily. The small girl nodded, her brown pigtails swinging about her face. Luna turned towards the bronze eagle knocker and knocked twice. A serene, musical voice erupt from the eagle's mouth.

"One by one we fall from heaven, down into the depths of the past. And our world is ever upturned, so that yet some time we'll last. What am I?" Luna pondered for a moment, mulling it over in her mind. The three first years watched her, their eyes wide.

"An hourglass." Luna answered dreamily.

"Veracious." The door replied and swung open. The first years clambered in, thanking Luna profusely. She went in after them, the door closing behind her. Luna slipped through the common room, weaving around a group of seventh years still awake; it appeared they were doing an experiment with goblet full of orange juice and some sort of transfiguration, because the orange juice was waving around, as if trying to say hello. Luna simply skipped along, being careful not to upset their orange juice; no one questioned anything in Ravenclaw.

She headed up the stairs to the girls dormitories, tripping over her robes a few times. When she entered the fourth year's room, it was silent, apart from the soft sighs and snores of sleeping girls. She stripped off her robe and hung it over her four poster. Luna pulled on her pajama top and slipped into her pants. Then she put her shoes back on and climbed into bed.

She snuggled down into the silky blue sheets, softly murmuring to herself about crumple-horned snorkacks before drifting off into dream-filled sleep.

* * *

**{{Author's note}}**Hello! It's been an awful long time since I've written any fanfictions; I deleted all my old ones because of how terrible my middle school writing was…

Anyway, this is my lovely Harry/Luna fanfic. I was watching the fifth movie again the other day when I got the idea. It's just what I think would have happened if Harry hadn't kissed Cho and explained what nargles were (and had an attraction to Luna). Hope you enjoy~


	2. Umgubular Slashkilter's

Despite just finishing Christmas break, snow still fell heavily outside Hogwarts. Luna gazed outside her window in Ravenclaw tower, observing the snowball fights between Houses. She noticed, with a little happiness, Harry walking through the snow with Ron and Hermione; they appeared to be headed towards Hagrid's hut. Luna laughed softly, smiling to herself as Harry dodged a few snowballs; it appeared the Weasley twins were doing their best to annoy the trio.

Luna absentmindedly turned the fake galleon over in her hand, eagerly awaiting when the next D.A. meeting would be set. It wouldn't be for a few weeks, she supposed; once everyone had settled back into the habit of lessons. Luna flopped onto her bed, swinging her feet. She flipped over onto her stomach and rummaged around in her open trunk beneath her bed, pulling out the latest copy of the Quibbler.

She turned the pages, skimming the articles; she had read most of them anyway, over the holidays. She and her father had written together as avidly as always. Luna reread the article she wrote about Umgubular Slashkilter's. She was quite proud of the research she had presented and the obvious hints pointing towards Cornelius Fudge's ownership of one.

"Luna, are you gonna be up here all day?" Luna glanced up in surprise to see Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny," Luna said dreamily, her eyes going in and out of focus for a moment. She sat up on the bed. "How did you get in here?" Ginny shrugged.

"I just waited outside the door until a first year answered the riddle; she was too scared to say no to me, anyway. Besides, there's practically no one in your common room. You know why?" Ginny drawled suggestively. Luna blinked several times in response. "Because they're all outside. Playing. In the snow." Luna stared at her.

"Want to read my Umgubular Slashkilter article?"

* * *

Harry trailed after Hermione and Ron, who were once again bickering. He was knee-deep in snow, shaking violently, and trying to avoid the snowballs flying his direction. He sniffed and wrapped his scarf tighter around his face.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand—_Ronald_—because you never take a moment to think about what you're saying until the words are already—"

"That's not true! Sometimes I—"

"No, you don't!" Hermione shouted shrilly. Harry sighed and pulled his red and gold striped beanie farther down to his ears in an attempt to tune them out. Why had he said that to Cho? Why did he even know that? Luna was alright, yea. She was a little weird, but smart. Her hair was pretty, he supposed. _Pretty hair? What does that have to do with it, anyway? _Harry thought to himself in general annoyance. Why had he been paying attention to her? Harry was still completely baffled with himself. He had been vaguely aware they had stopped walking for a while, but was completely jolted out of his thoughts when Hermione started knocking on Hagrid's door.

"Hagrid! It's Hermione!" She shouted. "I've got more lesson plans!" She waited for a response, and knocked a few more times. "I don't care how much you disagree, I'm not going to let that old hag sack you just because—!"

"Hermione." Harry interrupted her. He nudged her and pointed towards the large footsteps headed into the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Hermione said with frustration. "I told him I was coming today, I told him!" She turned around in a huff and started to head back to the castle.

"Girls." Ron said, shaking his head as she left. Harry and Ron headed back to the castle after Hermione at a much slower pace. They took 20 minutes to have a snowball fight with the insisting Weasley twins, tired of being repeatedly pelted in the back with enchanted snowballs.

Harry was backing up, preparing to launch a volley of snowballs over their poorly magicked fort; usually Hermione made their forts for them, but since she was angry at Ron, that wasn't happening. She was the most talented, after all, and she tended to build magnificent snow forts with towers and everything. Harry wasn't sure if it was for their benefit, or just because she wanted to practice Charms, but he and Ron never said anything.

Just as Harry was about to fling the snowballs at Fred, who was currently sticking his head out above the fort and waving his arms around in a provoking manner at this brother, he tripped over someone. There was a little squeal, and he may have yelped, as they tumbled down into the snow together.

"I—oh—sorry—oh, hi Luna." He finished as he saw who it was. Luna's face was pink from the icy air, and her hair had bits of snow clinging to it. Her scarf was wrapped around her face, but he could still see her very pink nose sticking out. Harry felt a little flutter in his stomach.

"Hi Harry." Came her muffled reply from beneath the scarf, as she stood up and brushed herself off. He stared up at her, watching her brush off the snow, her gloved hands still appearing small despite—

"Up, you." Ginny said as she hauled Harry up by the back of his robes.

"Oh, hey Ginny." Harry started brushing the snow off his legs.

"Oi, Harry! Where'd you go? George is—ah!" Fred had blasted their fort apart and George was shoving snow down Ron's pants. "Harry, help!" He shouted. Harry glanced over at them and grinned.

"You seem to have control of the situation." He chortled as Ron escaped their grip and ran over.

"Let's go inside now, please? I'm freezing and this isn't comfortable for my—"

"Luna and I don't want to hear anything about the things happening inside your pants." Ginny interrupted, linking arms with Luna. "We'll just be going now." The two girls marched off through the snow, Luna glancing back for a moment and giving them a quick smile. Or was it a smile at Harry? He shook his head. _You're being delusional. Why do you even want Luna to smile at you?  
_  
"Mate, let's go!" Ron repeated, trying to shake out his trousers. He and Ron sprinted back to the castle, trailing snow inside. Filch shouted at them to clean up their own mess, and they had to detour on the fifth floor to avoid Mrs. Norris, who would surely report to him where they were.

When they were in the boys dormitories, Ron immediately started stripping, complaining about how cold it was. Harry pulled off his wet robes, changing into new clothes. He was shaking still, but not so violently. He wasn't even sure if he was cold anymore. _What is it about Luna? _Harry questioned himself, as another funny feeling erupted in his stomach. He was quickly distracted however by Ron's loud complaints.

* * *

"You there Luna?" Ginny asked her. Luna, however, was completely lost in thought. She wished she had said more to Harry, even though she wasn't sure what. She was vaguely certain she had wanted to tell Harry something of mild importance; oh well. Sometimes they got to talk before D.A. meetings. He didn't seem to mind listening to her talk; at least, he wasn't as uncomfortable as Ronald. Harry was nice. Maybe that was why he gave her these funny feelings. As she and Ginny walked around the Black Lake, she remembered what she wanted to say to Harry and frowned to herself.

She hadn't asked him to read her Umgubular Slashkilter article.

* * *

**{{Author's Note}}** Hi I'm a dork and I don't know what I'm doing. Sorry the chapters are so short I'm lazy agh. Thanks for all the alerts so far, you're all ~*~wonderful~*~


	3. Lionfish Queries

It was two months into the year and nothing much had happened for Luna. Defense Against the Dark Arts was as dull as ever, but she was thoroughly enjoying Care of Magical Creatures. Luna wasn't sure if half the things they were studying were for their level, or even legal; but she was fascinated, none the less. She and Hagrid often discussed creatures after the lesson; since she had lunch afterwards, there was time to linger. He was a bit skeptical of her beliefs but didn't deny them either. Luna suspected he had a slight belief for them because of his love for creatures, especially the most dangerous and exciting ones. Harry had told Luna all about the acromantulas living in the Forbidden Forest, along with the three-headed dog Fluffy and the Blast-ended Skrewts they had studied in his fourth year.

Luna was in the library after dinner working on a particular piece for Charms. When she was satisfied with the essay, she rolled up the scroll of parchment and slipped it into her bag. There was a D.A. meeting that night, the third since the holidays.

It was a little early, but considering she always arrived a little earlier than everyone else, she deemed it alright to make her way to the seventh floor. Along the way she bumped into Peeves, who pelted her with spines of lionfish. Luna suspected they were from the student store cupboard, but didn't take much time to question it while she was fleeing the hall.

On the seventh floor she saw Hermione Granger, who informed her she had a huge red welt on her forehead. Luna rubbed the stinging spot.

"Peeves was throwing spines of lionfish at me." She explained to Hermione. Hermione started to list the properties of them and pulled out her wand, performing a quick incantation. Apparently, lionfish spines can deliver a rather painful sting that can cause all sorts of unpleasant things. Hermione assured her that the lionfish spines from the student store cupboard should have had the poison drained, but she didn't want Luna to take chances in case Peeves had gotten them from somewhere else…

"Hi Harry." Hermione added after her explanation. Luna looked behind her to see Harry approaching.

"Hello you two." He responded. Luna nodded a greeting, suddenly a little speechless (more so than usual, since she often had nothing to say). All thoughts had vanished. The three of them entered the Room of Requirement together, the usual surroundings setting into place.

"Been a while since we talked." Harry said awkwardly to Luna. "Uh, how were your holidays? I know it's been a while, but…"

"They were fine. Dad and I worked on the Quibbler Christmas edition like we do every year, it was very fun." Luna said happily. Harry nodded, starting to slip away from the conversation… "I heard yours was a little too exciting for comfort." She added, looking at Harry seriously.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked defensively; maybe even a little angry?

"Ginny told me about her dad, and everything. It's a good thing you had that dream Harry, or he'd be dead." She said solemnly. At that moment, the Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived, and the conversation died. Harry wandered off and starting talking to Angelina about how the new team was doing, and Luna stood by the rest of her housemates until the meeting began.

* * *

Harry felt that night's D.A. meeting had gone rather well. They hadn't learned anything new, just practiced the counter-jinx they had all learned last time, but Harry was proud of everyone. Even Neville had already mastered the spell. He had avoided Cho's eye the whole time, and she had done the same. It seemed they had completely lost interest in each other, but simply could not forget that awkward night under the mistletoe.

Afterwards Harry and Ron left without Hermione, who had stayed behind to talk to Luna, which Harry found rather odd.

"She's probably just checking up on her because of those lionfish spines. Not that Hermione ever does a spell wrong." Ron shrugged it off as they walked back to the common room.

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Earlier in the fourth floor, Peeves was throwing lionfish spines at everyone. Hermione was sure they had lost all their harmful properties from being preserved for so long, but she did some healing spells anyway. I got hit too; I bet when she gets back to the common room she'll be asking how I am." Ron was right. Hermione fussed over him and said the same previous incantations, making sure that he would be fine.

"Harry," Hermione said, after she had dealt with Ron. "You don't have any plans for the Valentine's weekend at Hogsmead, do you?" Ron knocked over his ink bottle. "No Ron, it's not like that." Hermione shook her head, magicking the ink into its bottle and clearing the parchment of spilled ink.

"Oh. Well, I bet he's free anyway, since things went so rotten with Cho." Ron remarked, smirking. Harry elbowed him.

"That's good." Hermione said. "Harry, meet me in the Three Broomsticks around three. Please? It's really important." Harry shrugged.

"Alright, I guess." Hermione clasped her hands together, smiling broadly.

"Excellent." She said happily. She began to gather up her books, standing up. "I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you both in the morning." Harry and Ron watched her go, before turning to each other.

"What do you reckon that was about?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shrugged and shook his head.

"Beats me, you know Hermione, she's—bloody hell!" Ron swore as he knocked over the ink bottle again. "That's it, I give up. I'll write Snape's stupid essay tomorrow. It's not due till what, Friday?" Ron pondered. Harry nodded.

"Yea, I guess I'll do it too then. Think Hermione will help us?" Harry wondered. Ron scoffed.

"After a lecture." Ron placed his hands on his hips and scrunched up his nose. "You should have done it ages ago! It needs to be 24 inches long! No, Ronald, I will not write it for you. Harry, you're spelling that wrong. That's not even the right parchment!" He mimicked Hermione in a very high-pitched voice. Harry shook his head at him and gathered up his things, shoving them unceremoniously into his bag.

"Not the right voice yet. Too squeaky." Harry told him, and they went up the stairs to the dormitories.

* * *

Luna sat in her bed, legs crossed, writing out a letter to her father. She thought back to her earlier conversation after the meeting.

"Luna, could I have a favor?" Hermione had asked tentatively. Luna blinked almost sleepily at her.

"Yes?" Hermione leaned in a little closer.

"Do you think your father would be willing to publish an article about Harry in the Quibbler? About what happened last year? The wizarding world needs to know, and I'm sure your father's magazine would get an awful lot of publicity from it." Luna looked at her, mulling it over in her mind.

"I suppose that would be fine. Daddy gives me a say on what articles we publish, outside sources, you know. You're right, Hermione. They should know." Luna nodded seriously, her radishes swinging back and forth.

"I was thinking of doing an interview in the Three Broomsticks, this weekend in Hogsmead. You don't… have any Valentine plans, do you?" Hermione asked awkwardly. Luna shook her head. "Right, well. Thank you Luna. We're going to meet there around three. I'll have a reporter, and we can write the article after the interview with Harry. Thank you very much, Luna." Hermione hurried off after that, looking very pleased with herself.

Now Luna was in her room, contemplating how to start this letter to her father. Her quill hovered over the parchment, the feather shaking slightly as her hand lightly trembled. She traced a few words in the air, deciding what to put down, before placing the tip of the quill against the parchment.

_Daddy, _Luna wrote in her scrawled, swooping hand writing. _This weekend, I'm going to obtain a very interesting article about Harry Potter, and the return of You-Know-Who last year. I know you believe he has returned, and so do I; I think it's very important that we publish this. _Luna paused again. _I know you had the crumple-horned snorkack article you wanted to publish, and it's very important as well. New evidence to give to the world is always exciting. But I think we should publish Harry's article. Please reply soon, I love you. _Luna dipped the quill into the ink pot again, and added to the end of her letter. _Your daughter, Luna. _

Luna rolled the parchment up and sealed it, setting it inside her bedside drawer. She would mail it first thing in the morning.

* * *

**{{Author's Note}} **Ashdgcfhgrdf thank you everyone that is reading, all these reviews are making me so happy just wow. You are all lovely. I'm happy people actually like the story.

I'm going to be going on vacation, I'm leaving Tuesday. I have a concert tomorrow night and I need to pack as well, so I'm going to be a bit busy. I don't know if I'll have any time to write, so if I don't, you will have chapter four in about a week. I'll be gone till around the 16th…

Again, you're all amazing, thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. A Honeydukes Compendium

It was a gorgeous February day and the enchanted ceiling did not have a single cloud upon it. Sunlight streamed down onto the tables in the Great Hall. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, sipping his orange juice and digging into some pancakes. Hermione sat to his left flipping through the Daily Prophet. Ron was going through his fifth plate of breakfast. Harry was staring across the Gryffindor table at a certain blonde-haired Ravenclaw. Her wand was tucked behind her right ear and she was scanning a letter an owl had just dropped at her table, chewing her lip softly.

"Harry." Hermione said insistently. Harry blinked a couple times.

"Huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped the Daily Prophet shut.

"You remember what we're doing today right?" She prompted him, shifting her position and blocking his view from Luna.

"What? Oh, yea." Harry nodded. Hermione said something else but he didn't quite hear it; Luna had moved down a few seats and was talking to the Ravenclaw prefect.  
Harry made himself leave the Gryffindor table, with Ron trailing behind him; but not before glancing once more over his shoulder at Luna Lovegood.

xxxxxx

Luna watched Harry leave the hall, tapping her hand against her leg impatiently. She had just finished reading the reply from her father, who was more than happy to publish Harry's story. She was particularly content that day. No classes, and a trip to Hogsmeade with a guarantee of seeing Harry. Her stomach tumbled at the thought. _Don't get so excited. It's mostly business. _She told herself. Luna excused herself from her conversation with Anthony Goldstein, who had already informed her he would not be going to Hogsmeade that day ("A particularly bad break up last week. I'd rather avoid that place, today of all days." He explained sadly). Luna left the Great Hall and headed to the front of the school, planning to leave with the rest of the students.

She arrived just as the group was leaving, gaggles of girls chattering excitedly about their dates and boys nervously tugging on their robes, wondering what was in store for them today. Luna spotted Hermione a few people ahead of her, but didn't see Harry anywhere. She decided not to join Hermione and drifted behind the group until they reached Hogsmeade.

Despite the warm rays of the sun shining down on them, a light coat of snow dusted the ground and Luna's breath swirled in front of her. She wrapped her scarf tightly around herself and marched into Hogsmeade, suddenly determined. She wanted to get Harry a gift, but exactly what sort of gift she wasn't sure. From twelve to two thirty she scoured shops, from Zonko's to Honeydukes, all the way up the streets of Hogsmeade, and had even been in Spintwitches to no avail (of course, Luna wasn't exactly versed with Quidditch, so a useful Quidditch gift would have required more research). With no success and much frustration, she decided to try Tomes and Scrolls, although a book shop was more Hermione's style for gifts. She browsed the dusty aisles, once bumping into a mumbling old woman, who Luna kindly smiled at. She caught glimpses of titles like Goshawk's Guide to Herbology, A Brief History of Time, Potion Opuscule, and several other things that wouldn't interest Harry (although that first title might be something for Neville later on). She was close to giving up when it caught her eye, shimmering text glinting up at her. The Dark Arts—A Legal Compendium. Luna's face lit up as she flipped through it and decided this was definitely the book for Harry.

She picked up the book, quickly making her way to the front of the shop. She was suddenly so excited, certainly Harry would like it, and he could use it during the D.A. meetings too! She paid for it, thanked the shop owner brightly, and headed back out into the cold. Although it wasn't quite three yet, she was often early for most things, and decided this did not need to be an exception.

The Three Broomsticks was bustling with students and wildly dressed wizards; everyone seemed cheerful and couples dotted the room. Luna ordered a Cocktail Onion and scanned the room. She spotted Hermione and a dishelved-looking blonde witch in the corner of the room. Upon closer inspection, Luna recognized none other than Rita Skeeter. Luna seated herself beside Hermione.

"Hello Luna!" Hermione said happily, sipping her butterbeer. "Rita has agreed to write the article. We have a few conditions she's aware of, so there shouldn't be any problems, despite her reputation."

"A few conditions." Rita muttered darkly, sipping her butterbeer. "You're stifling all my abilities as an author. If I could add a little more flare to it, my style—"

"That won't be necessary." Hermione said shortly. "We all know exactly what your style is. Luna and I will oversee the article and approve of everything. Right, Luna?" Luna nodded her head, staring with interest at the other witch. She had never personally met Rita, although she had written several degrading articles about her father's magazine. What a twist, that one of her own stories would be published in the magazine she ridiculed so much.

Luna tuned out of Hermione and Rita's conversation after that, not much interested in the technicalities of the thing. She much preferred the writing. She spent the time crowd-watching, recognizing faces here and there, until her eyes drifted onto Harry. Hagrid was walking away from him, leaving him looking rather confused. A moment later Hermione saw him too.

"Harry! Harry, over here!" Hermione called, waving her hand. Harry drifted over and settled down across from Luna and Hermione. Luna smiled warmly at him, a feeling of pleasantness filling her up at the sight of Harry, his hair more unruly than usual due to the weather and his cheeks a light pink.

"Hello Hermione, Luna." He nodded at Rita, a wary look in his eyes. "Um, Hermione, why exactly is she here?" Rita Skeeter was, in fact, one of Hermione's least favorite people in the wizarding world.

"Lovely to see you too, Harry." She purred silkily, smoothing down her frazzled blonde curls. Luna inwardly frowned and twirled her drink, directing her vague glare at the onion within. Rita shouldn't talk to Harry like that. "How have you been dealing with the new turn of your fame?" She asked mischeviously. "The Daily Prophet seems to have no problem writing nasty rumors about you despite my absence, wouldn't you say?" She laughed; her laugh was shrill and fake, and reminded Luna of breaking glass. Luna downed her drink and stopped herself from shuddering. What a woman Rita Skeeter was.

"Actually," Hermione said carefully, taking another sip from her steaming cup. "That's exactly what I was hoping we could discuss." Harry looked at Hermione incredulously, but she continued on. "The wizarding world needs to know Harry, they need to know about what happened the night Voldemort came back. Luna's father is more than willing to publish Harry's story."

"You think people will really take him seriously if it's published The Quibbler?" Rita let out an audible snort.

"Some people won't." Hermione said calmly. "But the Daily Prophet's version of the Azkaban break out has some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a better explanation of what happened, and if there's an alternative story available even if it is published in a, uh, unusual magazine, I think they might be rather keen to read it."

"Alright, let's say for a moment I'll do it," She said abruptly. "What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," Luna interjected lazily, more interested in her drink than the conversation at hand. "They do it because it's an honor, and, of course, to see their names in print."

"I'm supposed to do this for free?" Rita said with disgust, her chipped green nails digging into the wood of the table.

"Well, yes. Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of a life in Azkaban..." Hermione trailed off persuasively, clearly not taking no for an answer from Rita.

"I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" Rita muttered with annoyance, as she reached into her bag for her quill.

"Daddy will be pleased." Luna said happily. She enjoyed securing articles for her father; it made her feel accomplished, especially since she hoped to take over the magazine when she was older.

"Okay, Harry. Ready to tell the public the truth?" Hermione asked him, an edge of excitement in her voice. Luna watched Harry closely, as he shrugged his shoulders and his eyebrows shifted slightly.

"I suppose." He muttered. He was watching Rita as she rummaged through her bag. If she were him, Luna would have the same look on her face.

"Fire away then, Rita." Hermione told the woman, an air of accomplishment settling on her lips.

xxxxxx

Harry stood on the hill overlooking the Shrieking Shack in the snow, which had gotten heavier during their time in The Three Broomsticks. It was ankle-deep now, and although Harry was aware of the cold, he chose to ignore it. _It was only two years ago that I met Sirius there; that I found out about Pettigrew. _He thought bitterly_. __I wonder what Sirius is doing in Grimauld Place. I should write him. _Harry made a mental note to himself, and turned around to head back to the castle when he saw a girl approaching him. He squinted his eyes and made out her blue scarf, a Ravenclaw, but in the flurry of snow and the distance she was at, he wasn't sure who. As she drew closer, he made out her blonde hair and faintly convinced himself he could see the red that was her radish earrings.

"Luna?" He called out, hoping he was correct. She was very close now, and he could see her vague blue eyes and tiny smile.

"Hello Harry." She murmured, stepping beside him. He was a bit taller than her, he noticed, and she was shivering terribly (she wasn't quite heavily dressed as he was).

"Why did you come out here? You'll catch a cold." Harry said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. She smiled brightly at him and sniffed; her entire face was cherry pink. It had a strange (but certainly not bad) effect to her pale skin.

"I have something for you." She told him in that calm, Luna-like way of saying things. She handed him a quickly wrapped parcel and smiled. "I didn't have a chance to give it to you earlier, since I was helping Hermione and Rita write the article. You did wonderfullly by the way, I think you'll be pleased with how it turned out." Luna told him happily. "Anyway, I got this for you. Sort of as a late Christmas present, and a thank you for your addition to the Quibbler, and a Valentine's gift as well." Harry's heart sped up slightly when she said Valentine's. Harry stowed the gift away in his robes.

"Thank you Luna, really. But it's getting really cold and uh, frankly I think you're getting sick." Luna sneezed again, which only furthered his point. "Come on, I know a quick way back to the castle." Harry pulled Luna along by the sleeve of her robe, and she didn't question him but simply followed. Harry was halfway into town before he realized he was touching her. He let go quickly, feeling his face burn. _What are you doing, Harry? It's just Luna. _He was glad it was cold, anyway; his face was already tinged pink like anyone else that had ventured outside. It would go unquestioned.

"Why are we in Honeydukes, Harry?" Luna asked, sounding mildly confused; but then again, she always sounded confused. The shop was mostly empty, aside from some straggling Hogwarts students.

"Come on." Harry slipped behind the counter and down the stairs into the cellar. Luna cautiously followed him, intrigued. Luckily, the shop keeper seemed to be elsewhere. Harry pulled open the floorboard and dropped down inside. "Jump down Luna, I'll catch you." His voice called up to her. A moment later, she descended into the floor and was caught by Harry in an awkward tangle of robes. Harry ignored how close they were, so unbearably close, and shut the way above them. Darkness followed.

"Lumos." Her voice shattered the darkness, and her wand tip light up magnificently. Harry followed in suit. "Where are we, Harry?" She asked, studying their surroundings.

"A secret passage way. It opens up at the one-eyed witch statue, outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom." Luna let out a little noise of approval. "I guess we'll get going then." Harry mumbled, and the two of them set off in silence.

Harry was very aware he was alone with Looney—Luna Lovegood, in a dark tunnel, on Valentine's Day. He felt rather odd, and glanced at her. She seemed very at ease, quite far away from wherever they were. He felt calm with Luna; settled, might be a good word. _She's a great friend._Harry thought. Good friends were like this. This is how a good friendship felt, right? But it wasn't like that with Hermione. Harry shook his head; he was confusing himself again.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them clambered out of the tunnel. Harry turned to Luna, unsure of what to do now that they were back at Hogwarts. She looked at him with her blue, unnerving eyes. He found it quite difficult to look away.

"You're not cold anymore?" Harry said, mostly to break the silence. He shifted his gaze to her shoes. Red, very worn-out converse.

"No." She chirped, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Are you going to open your present?" She asked him politely, looking at the gift-shaped protrusion in his robes.

"Oh." Harry said stupidly. "Right." He pulled out the package and tore off the paper, balling it up and stuffing it in his pocket. He scanned over the title quickly and looked back up at her, grinning. "Wow Luna, this is really cool."

"I thought you could use it for D.A. meetings. And you really like Defense Against the Dark Arts. It seemed like something for you." Her quirky little smile was infectious, and he was grinning even more.

"Thanks loads. It really is great."

"I'm glad."

A silence settled over them, and Harry casually leafed through the pages. Luna swayed back and forth for a moment, a light hum bursting up from inside her. Harry thought it was... sweet. Luna was sweet. But it was perfectly alright to think a girl was sweet, right? He thought Ginny was sweet, he thought Cho was sweet... even Hermione was sweet. It didn't mean much at all.

"Well, I'll see you Harry. I've got a bit of homework I need to finish up before classes." And with that, she turned and left, her blonde hair bouncing on her back and she skipped away from him. Harry couldn't help but stare.

* * *

**{{Author's Note}}** Sorry for sucking so bad on updating. So I went on vacation and when I came back my computer got a virus for 3 weeks and then I went on vacation again and started school so I just kind of gave up. I can't believe my sophomore year is almost over already man.

Anyway! Hopefully I'm back, although I am dealing with some things right now so I don't know how often my updated will be. Definitely not as bad as before. I will do my best to update as regularly as possible. Thank you everyone who stayed for the story despite my life and procrastination.

On a third note, the scene in this chapter where they were talking with Rita does have some direct quotes from the fifth book (chapter 25 to be exact). I want the story to be as realisitic and true to the book as possible, because the whole point of this fanfiction is it's still Harry Potter, just where he ends up with Luna instead of Ginny. So with that, I do not own Harry Potter and this is mostly certainly JKR's plot.

Also, the line breaks in the document manager were giving me a hard time. They kept not showing up. Hence xxxxxx. Thank you again everyone! I appreciate your support. Hope to see you soon.


	5. Quibbler Quirks

Luna was in the Great Hall Monday morning, enjoying her breakfast immensely, when the first owl arrived. She wasn't particularly surprised; she had requested her father send Harry a copy. She finished up her food quickly and drifted over to the Gryffindor table when three or four more owls dropped down with their own envelopes. She took in Hermione animatedly talking to Harry and Ron, who both sat there rather perplexed. They were all scanning the article with hungry eyes.

"It's good, isn't it?" She asked, sitting herself between Ron and Fred, although she would have much preferred to sit herself by Harry. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these are letters from readers." She nodded her head seriously as another group of owls deposited their letters.

"That's what I thought!" Hermione addressed Luna eagerly. "Harry, do you mind if we—?" She intoned curiously, her hand already on a letter.

"Help yourself." Harry chuckled. Luna smiled, enjoying his amusement. The moment gave off a perfectly nice vibe, although being smushed between the two Weasley boys was slightly uncomfortable; they were all rather bony in the shoulders. Luna did as Harry said, helping herself to the closest letter; a crumpled brown envelope that was slightly weather-beaten.

There were excited and downcast reports all around as the group opened letter after letter. The particular one she was reading believed he was telling the truth, much to Luna's pleasure. _Of course he's telling the truth. _Luna thought as she opened another letter, this one claiming him mental. There seemed to be an even amount of belief and disbelief among the Quibbler readers. Luna was particularly surprised; many of the Quibbler readers were incredibly open-minded. Then again, the fear that You-Know-Who was back must've effected their usual mindset. They would come around, Luna was sure.

"What is going on here?" Luna's movements slowed, and she glanced behind her to see the mass of pink that was Professor Umbridge. She scrunched her nose in slight disgust. Luna didn't really like to dislike people, but there were always exceptions; her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was one of those exceptions. When no one answered her, she chirped in an even higher voice, "Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" _I hope she gets maimed by a Weetimorousbeastie. _Luna thought darkly.

"Is that a crime now?" Fred mocked loudly beside her. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention." Umbridge stated in that false girly tone. _Have to. Have to put you in detention? _Luna thought angrily. This woman was completely despicable; Luna had absolutely no doubt she took part in Cornelius Fudge's plans to poison goblins and train Heliopaths.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview, about what happened last June." Harry explained to her. Umbridge's face turned an ugly pink, quite similar to the sweater she was wearing.

"An interview? What do you mean?" She snapped at him, her voice getting higher by the moment. Luna quite wished she could cover her ears. Harry was very brave.

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them." Harry replied to her. "Here." Harry tossed her the copy of The Quibbler. Luna almost visibly flinched. Umbridge's face did not change as her eyes skimmed the article.

"When did you do this?" She demanded.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend." Harry replied.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you Mr. Potter. How dare you... how could you..." She muttered under her breath. Luna wanted to scream. _How could he not? _"I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions." Luna watched her stalk off, a feeling filling in her chest she had never previously experienced. Harry seemed very calm, however.

"Well mate," Ron said, clapping him on the back. "I hope it was worth it."

"Of _course _it was worth it." Hermione said seriously, gathering up the letters. "Wasn't it, Harry?" She asked him, shooting a glance to her left.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Harry sighed. "A week's worth of detentions though..." Luna frowned, and a darkness settled over the group. They all knew what that meant. Most of them had been in and out of Umbridge's detentions at some point or another now; Luna herself had not been, but she could be for some of the things she thought about the foul woman.

* * *

The day was quite eventful after that, although Harry was getting tired of all the attention. At least now his schoolmates appeared to be only confused and curious, rather than the spiteful and disbelieving reactions he had gotten during the beginning of the year. Some people were even congratulating him. The Quibbler was quickly banned from Hogwarts, another order from the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Harry felt a pang of guilt. He would apologize to Luna later.

Evening came and Harry served his detention, which dragged on for at least 3 hours. His hand was bleeding profusely once again; it hadn't had much time to heal before. "That's enough for tonight, Mr. Potter. I'll see you tomorrow." Umbrige chirped. Harry set down the quill with a stone face. The moment he left the office he let out a shudder and wrapped his fist in his robes. Then he made his way to the 7th floor for the D.A. meeting. The Dark Arts—A Legal Compendium was gripped tightly in his uninjured hand.

"Hello, everyone." Harry announced himself, as he stepped through the door of the Room of Requirement. A large call of greeting surged up back at him. "Sorry about being late. Had a detention." A chuckle rolled through the room. Of course, everyone knew. No one didn't know about the Quibbler incident. They were already in pairs; Hermione had them practicing, even though the group had mastered the past week's jinx impressively fast.

Harry immediately (and subconsiously) searched for Luna, his eyes falling on her. She stood in front of Neville, her wand drawn and her eyes brimming with concentration.

"I have something new." Harry told them all, holding up the book.

"What is it?" Angelina piped up in the back, Katie Bell on her tip toes behind her.

"New book. The Dark Arts—A Legal Compendium." Harry debated for a moment whether or not to reveal how he came to possess it, and decided to leave it out. Revealing Luna would be like giving a piece of the memory away; their short-lived journey through the secret passage way. Harry intended to keep it to himself although he wasn't sure why. It was... special. He found that word the only one to be an appropriate enough description. And besides, he didn't want Ron bugging him about a gift from Luna. He could imagine the incessant teasing without particularly trying. "There's some really great spells and countercurses in here, I think it'll really help." Harry continued.

"Ooh Harry, where did you get that?" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up. "It's an 1889 copy too! Can I borrow it sometime? There's a section in the back that has a great—"

"Yeah Hermione, books are great, blah blah blah." Ron interrupted her. Needless to say, he shouldn't have; she promptly ignored him the rest of the evening. Later on, he would mutter to Harry, "I didn't want her blathering on about it for twenty minutes." Even so, Harry told Hermione she could borrow it, which did lighten her mood.

Harry spent that night teaching the D.A. Conjunctiva, a Conjuctivitus curse he had only used once himself but didn't take long to master. It affected the vision and was closely related to the Confundus curse; at least, that's what the book said beside the casting instructions in deep, scrawling letters.

By the time it was eleven people were getting the hang out of it. Dueling partners were stumbling around the room in a daze, their vision fogged and distorted. As the meeting drew to a close, Hermione began moving around the room, performing the countercurse on the hexed members.

"Next week we can practice more. Give the other partner a chance to try the curse. We'll probably learn the countercurse as well. You're all doing fantastic, really." Harry grinned at everyone. Not even his earlier detention with Umbridge could have ruined his mood. They began dismissing everyone by groups as usual, using the Maurader's map to guide them safely back to their dorms. Harry waved Ron and Hermione ahead, deciding to stay behind and work on some of his school work. Once he was in the common room, he wouldn't get anything done. Harry turned around and was surprised to see Luna still there.

"Hello Luna." Harry said warily, suddenly becoming overly self-conscious.

"Hi Harry." She made no move to leave. Harry cleared his throat nervously. The last time he had been caught alone in the Room of Requirement, he had been very close to kissing Cho Chang. Thankfully, there was no mistletoe around to instigate such a thing. Very aware of Luna watching him, Harry forced a pitiful cough and said,

"I'm sorry I got The Quibbler banned. You won't be able to bring it to school anymore." Luna shrugged, smiling.

"That's alright Harry. There are some things more important. And Daddy is very pleased with the publicity the magazine is receiving." Harry nodded apologetically, glad she wasn't too upset. Luna stepped a bit closer to Harry, her eyesight not leaving his.

"Does it hurt?" She murmured softly. "Your hand, I mean." She reached forward and brushed her fingers along his skin, pushing back the sleeve of his robes. I must not tell lies.

"I, uh—no, not too much. I've gotten used to it." Luna winced, and squeezed his fingers, attempting to pass on some assurance, before releasing his hand.

"You're a very brave, and good person, Harry Potter." Her intense blue eyes met his green ones, and they stood like that for sometime. Eventually, they bade each other good night. They traveled back to their respective dormitories, their bodies buzzing with thoughts and unspoken words hanging on their lips.

As Harry laid in his four poster bed that night, he quietly cursed himself. He had not done any of his schoolwork after all.

* * *

**{{Author's Note}}** The weekend allows me to update fast, however I have a lot of homework so don't expect something till at least Monday. I feel bad for not updating so long before, so I'm trying to make up for it. I got some lovely reviews that made my day! I have 63 followers on the story now, wow! 63 people depending on me to update, haha... oops.

More direct quotes pulled from the book in the first scene, this time from chapter 26. Not mine, definitely JKR's. Thank.


	6. Patronuses & Plimpies

After the Quibbler was banned, things only seemed to go further and further downhill for Hogwarts. While there was the excitment for a while of the bewitched Quibblers (which changed themselves to appear as pages of textbooks or appear to have absolutely nothing at all on them), things fell back into their usual routine. Umbridge continued in her position of High Inquisitor, being sure to maim and ruin anything that brought joy to Hogwarts. D.A. meetings continued to be the only thing that made Luna particularly happy.

The sacking of Professor Trelawney brought about a brief commotion to the school, especially with the newly hired diviniation teacher. Seeing Umbridge shown up by Dumbledore, by hiring a centaur, brought everyone great amusement. And then things returned to the new "normal" of Hogwarts

D.A. meetings continued to progress most excitingly. That night, they were working on conjuring Patronuses. Luna was happy to be doing this especially, because Harry could, and she rather liked being on the same level as Harry.

"Remember," Harry said, a silvery Stag stamping it's hooves beside him. "Performing a Patronus here, without the stress of a fight, is much easier. It's very different when you're under attack by something as terrifying as a dementor."

Cho Chang said something lazily, her silver swan drifting around her shoulders in the air. Harry replied, stepping closer to both of them. Luna's heart leapt up into her throat, and she closed her eyes, allowing her feelings to slip away.

"Think of your happiest memory." She heard Harry tell someone nearby, his voice invading the darkness. Luna took another deep breathe.

_"See Luna, if you do it like this, you're likely to catch more Plimpies. They like it when you hold your hand out like this." Her mother's hand drifted across the water, several of the legged-fish appearing instantly at the surface of the water._

_Seven year old Luna, ankle-deep in water, giggled and splashed while diving for the nearest Plimpy. It dove away from her, back into the murky depths of the creek. Her mother laughed and splashed her. _

_"Don't go chasing them off, you have to be friendly!" She teased, pushing her hair behind her ear. Luna abandoned her chase, threw her arms around her mother's neck, and—_

A silver Patronus burst forth from Luna's wand, a gorgeous rabbit springing around the room happily. She spun in circles, watching it go, before it rested beside her on the ground. It shimmered and flickered, it's light bathing her legs in a beautiful glow.

"Well done Luna! Brilliant!" The room congratulated her, swarming around her and awing over the form of her Patronus. Luna's eyes found Harry's who grinned at her, his face lighting up. She smiled back, with far less teeth, and flicked her wand. The rabbit immediately responded to her command, bouncing across the room to sit a top the stag's head. Harry chuckled and Luna smiled wider at him.

That was when the door opened and closed. Luna broke eye contact from Harry and glanced over her shoulder, but she couldn't find who had entered the room. The room fell silent as Luna caught sight of the house-elf running through the room; he looked terrified. Luna recognized him as Dobby, who Harry had often told her about. He was the one who had strung up pictures of Harry's face all over the Room of Requirement before Christmas break. Luna watched him as he pulled insistently on Harry's robes.

"Hi Dobby! What are you—what's wrong?" Harry, too, had noticed the elf's fear.

"Harry Potter, sir... Dobby has come to warn you... but she warned the house-elves not to tell..." Luna felt her own fear rise up within her. Her rabbit disappeared, followed quickly by Harry's stag. At that moment Dobby chose to launch himself at the floor, to attempt to hurt himself; it was common knowledge this was a house-elf's reaction to disobeying orders (it bothered Luna immensely). Many of the occupants in the room yelped but Harry grabbed him and held him close. Harry was quite used to the elf's habit of breaking rules.

"What happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, gripping him tightly.

"Harry Potter... she... she..." Dobby whacked himself on the nose and Harry held his hand tightly to stop him from continuing.

"Who is 'she', Dobby?" Luna felt her stomach drop. She suspected who 'she' was. What else could cause such fear in such a small and innocent creature? "Umbridge?" Harry asked him sternly. Dobby nodded and Luna felt her hand fly to her mouth as Dobby tried to hurt himself again.

"What about her? Dobby—she hasn't found about this—about us—about the D.A.?" Harry asked with desperation, but the entire room crackled with fear. They all knew the answer. "Is she coming?" Luna held her breathe, the silence in the room unbearable.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Dobby shouted, doing his best attempts to hurt himself further as Harry pulled him against his chest. He looked up at his friends, his eyes wide.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO!" He shouted at them. Luna didn't waste time. She spun around and sprinted for the door. People were pushing and shoving, and she was knocked aside and slammed painfully into the door frame. _No time to waste. _She told herself and kept going, ignoring the ache in her side that would surely be bruised the next day. She ran after the other Ravenclaw's, fear filling her veins. Would she make it back to the common room in time? And what about Harry? _Harry. _She stopped in her tracks and turned to look back. Everyone was out of sight. She hoped, hoped, hoped he had made it back okay.

That was when she saw the black and green robes round the corner. Draco and Pansy, the Slytherin prefects. _Of course they would be in cahoots with Umbridge. _She swore and turned around, taking off at a run again. She chuckled to herself as she ran. _Cahoots. What a silly word. _She could hear pursuit behind her, heard Draco yell a curse.

"Protego!" Luna yelped, flinging her wand behind her. Luna realized with a jolt that she was nearby the secret passage way Harry had shown her on Valentine's Day a few months ago. Knowing it was her only chance, she took off in that direction. She heard only one set of footsteps behind her, but dared not look back to see if it was Draco or Pansy. Another hex let her know it was Draco.

"Stupefy!" He shouted at her. She dodged, and waved her wand behind her back, shooting her own spell at him. She must have missed too. "Where are you running to, Looney!" He shouted at her with malice, but he sounded out of breathe.

Luna turned down the next corridor and spotted the one-eyed witch statue. She quickly gasped out, "Dissendium!" And darted within the opening passage behind the humped back of the statue. She mentally thanked Harry for explaining how the passage worked to her later on. She hoped he was having better luck than she was. She heard Draco swear outside, panting heavily. She held her hands over her mouth and forced herself to take deep, quiet breaths. Her throat stung and her head pounded, her whole body trembling with adrenaline. Luna waited for ten, twenty, thirty minutes. No one came for her.

Luna decided it was safe, and slipped out into the corridor. She ran the rest of the way back to her common room. She got dizzy going up the spiral staircase, and when she got to the top, she was surprised to discover all her fellow members outside the tower.

"Luna!" Padma said with distress. "We thought you got caught!" Luna breathed hard, holding her chest.

"I'm fine." Luna replied, running her hand through her hair to push it out of her face. "Why haven't you gone in?" She asked, perplexed.

"We couldn't figure out the riddle." Michael Corner admitted grudgingly.

"None of you?" Luna's voice was laced with amazed surprise. It was rare for this many older students to be stuck outside of the common room. What a night for it, too.

"You have a go at it Luna." Terry Boot urged her. Luna nodded and stepped up, knocking three times on the bronze eagle.

"I am here, I am there. I am burned into the mind of none. I walk on fire and live on ice. My words are meaningless for I talk not. I hate everyone yet fear no one. I have lived for centuries, yet I have never existed. What am I?" Luna laughed softly. She remembered her very first year, she had received the same exact question. To this day, it has been the only question she was unable to answer.

"Nothingness." Luna replied back kindly. Her classmates whooped as the door said back to her, "Very good." They all hurried inside, the door shutting behind them. The common room was completely empty. Luna vaguely wondered what time it was, because there was almost always someone in the common room doing something odd in the late hours of the night. Luna collapsed in her bed a few minutes later, not bothering to change as she curled up under her blankets in her robes. She didn't want to think about what awaited her the next day.

* * *

The repercussions weren't nearly as bad as Luna suspected they would be. She found Harry quickly the next day, who was being bombarded by plenty of people as it was. She had heard the rumors of Dumbledore's disappearance. He confirmed them for her, and told her who had ratted them out.

"I never much liked Marietta." Luna said solemnly, nodding her head. "She locked me in a broom cupboard once, in my second year. Did you know that?" Harry shook his head. "I'm going to miss the meetings." She added quietly. Harry nodded.

"Me too, Luna." She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for teaching me everything, Harry. You were really great to all of us. For doing this." Harry scoffed.

"Lot of good it did you all in the end."

"But it did do us a lot of good!" Luna argued. "Think of everything we learned, and how much fun we had. I think everyone would agree." Harry nodded, not really looking at her.

"Thanks Luna." She touched his shoulder for a brief moment and stood up, skipping away from him. Harry looked up and watched her leave. He felt immensely better after their conversation, and he felt his face fall as she left.

"Hey mate." Ron plopped down next to Harry, nudging him. Hermione seated himself on his other side. "What were you talking to Looney about? More nargles?" Ron joked. Harry glanced at him.

"Don't call her Looney." He found himself saying, realizing it bothered him very much. "She's not. She's just Luna." Ron chortled, looking a little taken aback.

"Alright, whatever you want man." Harry leaned back, looking up at the bright ceiling of the Great Hall. The sunlight fell down on his face and he felt at ease.

"Just as sane as I am." He murmured to himself. While Ron was already too busy stuffing his face, Hermione had faintly caught his words. She smiled knowingly, and took out a book.

* * *

**{{Author's Note}} **Yeah that was pretty much all Luna POV I like writing at her POV because in the books you already know what's going on at Harry's end you get what I'm saying? Glad everyone is enjoying the story thank yes.


End file.
